Whisper
by SamanthaSilver
Summary: Harry hears strange voice, what has he got to do ? HPDM slash
1. Trip to Paris

Whipser   
  
Fallen angel at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen  
For I rise to meet the end  
  
Chapter 1: Trip To Paris  
  
"Dear muggle-studies students:  
  
Finally there has been confirmation the field trip for muggle-studies, for the students to get squinted with the 'muggle ways of life'. We are pleased to tell you that you, together with a selected few of your fellow students have been selected for this exciting fieldtrip. We are going to Paris, the capital of France.  
We are going to stay in a muggle hotel, go on muggle excursions and do other thrilling muggle things! **NO **magic is allowed the week! We hope you'll enjoy the week of muggle life. We have enclosed a list of your fellow students joining you this week.  
  
Serenely Professor Elggum  
  
Participants in fieldtrip MS:  
Chang, Cho  
Finnigan, Seamus  
Granger, Hermione  
Longbottom, Neville  
Malfoy, Draco  
Parkinson, Pansy  
Potter, Harry  
Wealey, Ron  
  
Teachers guiding:  
Remus Lupin (DADA)  
Severus Snape (Potions)  
Jake Elggum (MS)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Faintly they where going on the field trip, everybody was very excited except for Draco Malfoy, he ***hates* **muggles.  
  
"Ok everybody, hurry up and get in, you don't want to miss this do you?" said Professor Elggum who was standing by the entrance of a flying bus. "Hurry up please, we haven't got all day you know?!"  
  
Harry was talking with Hermione and Ron as they saw Draco pass by.  
"Draco what are you taking with you? Magic isn't allowed you know?!" said Harry teasing Draco.  
Draco, who had a really large bag with him, said "Shut up!! Bloody Potter!!" he was really pissed off, he didn't seem to like this trip, why was he joining it then anyway?  
  
'Not so sad Draco boy, this is going to be fun" said Professor Elggum when he saw Draco's depressed face.  
"Tss… Potter and his friends are on this trip and I ***hate* **muggles. I'll be happy if I survive this!!" Draco turned around to see Potter and then disappeared into the bus.  
  
"Mr. Potter, hurry up, you're the last, with you friends!" screamed Professor Elggum, who didn't want to miss this trip for sure.  
  
Once Harry and his friends where in the bus, the bus started to ***fly* **off to Paris.  
  
*  
  
Once in the bus, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, and Harry? The only place that was still empty was next to Draco.  
"I haven't got another choice, I'll have to go and sit next to Draco. How worst can this get?!" Harry thought looking at the seat.  
"I'll and go sit next to Malfoy" he said, looking at Hermione and Ron with a cheeky face, that made them laugh.  
  
"Please Potter! Sit and don't talk" Draco was really going crazy.  
  
"I didn't do or say anything yet!!" Harry looked really sad to Draco.  
  
"I don't want to argue ok, so shut UP!!!!"  
  
"Ok Dracy, your wish is my command!" Harry spoke as a loyal knight to his ruling King.  
Ron didn't know how to stop laughing.  
  
Finally Harry sat down.  
  
The rest of the trip he sat next to Draco and didn't say a word.  
  
*  
  
"O.MY.GOD!!!! This is disgusting!!!!! Iewh, iewh!!!!!! POTTER, PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" Draco was screaming like a little girl in danger.  
  
Harry slowly woke up. "I must have been sleeping for a while." He thought  
"Dracy, what is it, I……"Harry stopped as soon as he saw he had been sleeping against Draco's shoulder. "Malfoy, your right this is disgusting!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody was looking at Harry and Draco.  
"What are you looking at ???????????? Never seen me and Harry fight??????? Stupid crowd of GITS, look the other way, mind your own business. YOU…" Draco was going crazy and wanted to scream and jell but he was cut off by Hermione. "He everyone look, we are almost in Paris. Doesn't it look beautiful!!!" Everybody looked out of the window.  
  
"Sorry Dracy, I'm going to leave you for a second, I'm going to Hermione and Ron" Harry said sarcastically to Draco. Draco only gave a dirty look to Harry.  
  
Harry walked to Hermione and Ron to talk to hem for a while. "O yeah, we're almost in Paris!" Hermione seemed almost as excited as Professor Elggum.  
"Hey Mione, with how are you going to share your room, I think I'll go with Neville, what about you?" Harry just hoped for Ron she would say she goes with Ron.  
  
"Ok then I'll go with Ron, is that ok with you Ron?" Hermione asked really serious.  
Ron didn't react, he only blushed. ^-^  
"Take that as a YES, Mione" Harry answered for Ron.  
  
*  
  
"Where finally here, get out of the bus please everyone" Professor Elggum was standing at the entrance of the flying bus again.  
  
Everyone got out of the bus and was standing for a really big muggle hotel.  
"Wow this is great, this is going to be the best week of my life." Ron didn't believe his eye's. He saw a big hotel with hundreds of windows, maybe even more, 2 elevators, you could see them form the outside.  
  
At the entrance was a big door.  
Everybody was talking about how beautiful it was and stuff like that.  
Professor Elggum tried to say something but no one heard it.  
But Professor Snape had the perfect solution for it. "You scrum, listen to Professor Elggum, we're staying together" he screamed, but he couldn't get the attention of the students.  
"Please stay in the group then nobody will get lost, and behave yourself, you don't want to get a bad reputation in the muggle world don't you?" Professor Lupin managed to get the attention of the students.  
  
*  
  
They got into the hotel and picked up there room keys.  
  
"I'll show you your rooms, you'll have to take your baggage to your room all by yourself" Professor Lupin  
had to explain a lot of things. "Does anyone has a question ???"  
  
Ron put his hand in the air "Professor can we share our room with someone we like?"  
"If you like. Yes"  
"No, you can't" Severus gave an answer just after Lupin did. "I already made couples."  
  
All students were very disappointed.  
"Come on, this week is going to be fun remember!" Professor Elggum still was really amused about the trip.  
  
"Now I'm going to show you your rooms, just follow me" Professor Lupin was followed by al students.  
  
"Everybody listen, we are going to the 1ste floor" Professor Lupin tried to explain" NOT WITH THE ELEVATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he saw Neville walk to it.  
  
They went up the stairs one by one, then at the 1ste floor they went the first way right, second left. There were 4 rooms following up from no. 130 to no. 133  
"Oh, here it is, Severus could you please tell who is sleeping where ?  
"Right,  
130. Cho Chang with Hermione Granger  
131. Seamus Finnifagn with Ron Weasly,  
132. Neville Longbottom with Pansy Parkinson  
and so the last one  
133. Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy." Severus read from a paper.  
  
"Iewh, I have to go with Neville :P, this is so stupid, professor how could you do this?" Pansy just couldn't believe it.  
  
"This SUCKS, me and POTTER, o NO." Draco couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Draco please, this wasn't my idea either, but please don't ruin my week." Harry was trying to bully him a little.  
Draco didn't paid any attention to Harry, he graphed his baggage and walked to the room.  
  
*******  
  
Next Chapter is coming up tomorrow (8 October 2003)  
Hope you are going to like it.  
There is going to happen something strange to Draco, but what will it be.  
Please check it tomorrow.  
  
I like the reviews I already got, Thanks for all your nice comments.  
If there is something you really like to read/see in this story please review or you can also mail me if you want to.  
  
Ps: I really like to thank Rosa Crouch (ID: 409009), I got my inspiration to write HP/DM slash from her, I really like her work. 


	2. Strange Things

Whisper   
  
Fallen angel at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen  
For I rise to meet the end  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Things  
For a while Harry talked with Hermione and Ron. They were pretty lucky that non of them had to go with Draco.  
  
After a couple of minutes Harry walked to room 133 and knocked on the door, but there can no answer.  
"Draco can I come in?" Harry asked, but there was still no answer.  
  
He opened the door and walked into the room.  
Draco was sitting before the fire place and was drinking some water.  
  
"Draco are you alright?" Harry was somehow concerned about him. He had really no luck.  
_Normally Draco would shout at me and argue, he's really to quiet,_ Harry had never seen Draco this way, _how can a slytherin like him be so peaceful?_  
_  
_Harry went to his bedroom, it was beautiful. There was a big bed in the room and a large window, were the warm sunlight came through.  
  
He sat on the bed and put off his shoes and lay down on the big bed. After a couple of minutes he was fast asleep, he was really tired of the trip.  
  
*  
  
_"Harry, Harry, wake up!!!" _a whispering voice was talking to Harry._  
  
_Harry shocked out of his dream, it was already close to midnight.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you? Hello?" He looked through his room, but he couldn't see anyone. _It must have been my imagination. _Harry thought.  
  
He got to sleep again, but he wasn't tired anymore. So he went to the living room and sat before the fire place.  
The hole night he looked into the fireplace, until he finally fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, haven't you got a bed to sleep in" A could voice screamed into Harry's ear.  
  
"Harry awoke slowly "What……… can't you see I'm sleeping????" Harry stoke with his hand trough his hair and looked next to him who was screaming so loud.  
  
He looked straight into Draco's big grey eyes. "O it's only you Malfoy, next time don't scream." He said sleepy.  
Draco didn't react on the sleepy Harry, who walked to his room to take a shower.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was again sitting before the fireplace, just when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Draco got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw Hermione.  
"What is it, mud blood??" Draco was still in a bad mood.  
"Professor Elggum asked me to wake everybody up and tell them breakfast is almost ready, could you please tell Harry 'cause I don't see him anywhere around here." Hermione told him.  
  
When she was finished Draco slammed the door before her face and went to Harry's room.  
  
Draco didn't even knocked but just opened the door of Harry's room, Harry who had just come out of the shower saw Draco and accidently dropped his towel.  
Draco was really shocked by what he saw. "_He looks so irresistible, I never knew Potter looked so damn HOT!!!!!" _Draco thought  
"_MY God!!! What am I think of, he is nothing more than a stupid GIT!!!"_  
Draco tried to get rid of the stupid feelings that where flowing through his entire body.  
Harry just did if nothing ever happened, he crapped his towel and dried himself. _"Draco is just a boy as I'm so were should I be ashamed of" _Harry thought.  
  
Harry continued to dry himself, while Draco was staring at him like he never had seen a boy like this.  
  
After being watched for a while by Draco's big grey eyes, Harry was finished.  
"uh……… Malfoy, is there anything you want to tell me???" Harry asked, looking to the still staring Draco  
  
"Youlookadorable Harry" Before he knew it, it came out of his mouth.  
"What did you say??? Malfoy?????" Harry said who didn't know what Draco just said. Draco didn't answer so he waved his hand before Draco's eyes.  
Finally Draco realised what he had said wasn't a big problem to Potter. "O ye, Granger came by, to say breakfast is ready." He answered quick.  
  
That was very clear to Harry so he left of to go down stairs, but then again he was followed by a staring Draco.  
  
*  
  
Down stairs Harry met Hermione and Ron. Together they went to the diner room.  
  
Harry was still followed by Draco, Ron mentioned it. "Why is Malfoy following us???"  
"I don't know but he's doing that sins he walked in my room and I accidently dropped my towel." Harry turned around and looked at the staring Draco.  
  
"I knew Malfoy was strange and he hates you but this is ridiculous, he is staring at you the hole time. Strange things are happening to Malfoy if you ask me." Hermione looked more confused then if Ron tolled her some strange story.  
  
When they were in the dining room Professor Elggum told them how muggles eat in Paris. After that they all took place at the big table.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and Draco sat opposite Harry.  
  
The hole table was filled with delicious things and everybody began to eat, they ate as much as they could except for Draco, he had graphed a napkin and had carved a heart in it with HP and he ate his breakfast really slow. Ones he finished his breakfast he stared at Harry again.  
  
_"Why does he looks so irresistible? He's not more then a git to me, but then again I do love him even if I can't. Loving him is something stupid, I know he doesn't love me and he never will love me. But it doesn't stop me from loving him."_ Draco felt like he was in another world far away from Harry, banned from Harry's world and not meant to see or meet him again.  
  
*  
  
Everybody had already finished there breakfast and where on there way to their rooms, except for Draco, AGAIN.  
Harry mention him. "Draco are you coming??? We then you can make your self ready for the trip to the museum" he touched Draco's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me, YOU BLOODY POTTER, STUPID GIT" Harry was shocked by Draco's reaction.  
Draco started to cry and quick ran upstairs, to his bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong with him??? Possible it's not you fault" Ron said walking up stairs together with Hermione who was talking to him without stopping.  
But Harry did feel guilty somehow, he may hate Draco but it's not his meaning to hurt him.  
"Ron are you listening??? So I was saying…." Hermione said irritated by Ron who didn't paid any attention.  
  
As they came by the room, the 3 split up and all got to their own room.  
  
*  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, with his head in the pillow. He was still crying, he felt guilty for doing so mean to Harry.  
_"Why did I do that_?" he screamed very loud, just then he heard someone came in. He heard footsteps coming towards his room and he pretend as if he was sleeping.  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Draco sleep. "I don't know what come into you, but you looked really mad. You just have to know that you're my enemy, but I don't meant to hurt you like that." He said softly to Draco like he was talking to himself. He turned around and left the room.  
  
Draco woke up as soon as Harry closed the door. _"So he doesn't want to hurt me so he can't deny if I'm going to do something I like" _he thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
********  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I think it's kinda boring because I haven't wrote slash in this one jet, and the whispering voices will come later.  
  
I need some songs, just normal songs, they don't have to be related to the relation between Harry and Draco (the gay thing I mean). If you have some good ones please review, and suggestions for things I can let happen are always welcome.  
  
I love the review I got for the first chapter. Thank you!!!!! 


End file.
